


Taking Responsibility

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Being summoned to Askr grants Yune and Sothis physical bodies. With these physical bodies comes physical urges.As you, the summoner, are the one responsible for making them feel this way, they decide it's up to you to fulfill their needs.
Relationships: Sothis/Reader, Sothis/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sothis/Yune, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Yune, Yune/Reader
Series: Patreon Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Taking Responsibility

You awoke to the sun shining through your window, angled in a way that indicated it had just risen. It was a convenient alarm clock in a way, as you liked waking up early and having some time to yourself before you had to resume your duties as Askr’s summoner.

This morning, you felt strange. You had quite the grandiose bed, yet for some reason, you felt trapped. Had you gone to sleep while there was still stuff on your bed? No… that couldn’t be it; you wouldn’t have been able to get to sleep otherwise.

Your sleepy state was dispersed as soon as you tried to rub your eyes, for you quickly discovered that your arms were being clung to. Your eyes darted to the right, noticing a blurry green figure. You glared left, finding a similar sight, except the blur was orange this time.

You repeatedly blinked, hoping to unravel the mist still cloaking your eyes.

When you did, you discovered the truth.

Two adorable girls had decided to cuddle up to you in the middle of the night. They weren’t any ordinary girls, however. 

They were goddesses.

Two goddesses you suspected were _nude_ as well, curtained by your quilt. 

It was difficult to tell whether this was a divine prank, or whether you were stupidly lucky.

There wasn’t much time to process what was going on, for your fidgeting has awoken one of them from their slumber.

“Ah, good morning…” Yune spoke silently. She released the grip she had on your arm and raised her body, letting the covers drop from her figure, revealing that your suspicions were correct. You gazed at her small breasts and messy hair, finding her to be quite frankly, beautiful.

You forced yourself out of your allured state hastily. There were questions that had to be asked.

“Yune--” you called out to her, cutting yourself off. For some reason, you didn’t want to awaken the other girl currently in your bed, for her adorable snores indicated she was having a tranquil dream. You cleared your throat, lowering the volume of your voice. “Why are _you_ here? Why is _she_ here? Why are you both in my bed?!”

Yune snickered when she heard your distressed voice, seeing it as an invitation to drop back onto the pillow and cuddle back up to you. “You clearly like it, so what’s the problem?”

That smug look she was giving you was both frustrating and charming. “Answer me, Yune.”

“If you really must know...” she sighed. “We wanted you to take responsibility.”

“Responsibility…?” you repeated.

“Sothis and I are… very similar beings.” she elaborated, snuggling up to your body some more. You could feel her chest push up against your arm; it was proving to be utterly distracting. “When you summoned us here, you granted us physical forms that we did not previously possess.”

“...is that not a good thing?” her response was confusing.

Yune paused, watching how your internal dilemma presented itself momentarily. “It is a good thing! It’s been wonderful for both of us. But... you must realize that granting us physical bodies also grants us certain urges?”

“...you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m _very_ serious,” she giggled. “So… what do you say?”

You weren’t sure if you were ready to answer such a question yet. 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed,” you pointed out, even though it sort of did. You just wanted to learn more information.

“We visited you last night, but you were sound asleep,” she gave a reasonable justification. It felt frustrating to hear it. “So we decided to stay here, hoping our warmth would make your sleep a wonderful one.”

You weren’t going to admit it to her, but you _did_ have a magnificent sleep. Even your awakening was wonderful as well. The warmth of the two girls had not gone unnoticed, even if it took you some time to realize where that comfortable feeling was coming from. 

“Unfortunately,” she continued. “It would appear that my friend over there is locked in sleep. But I don’t mind. _It just means we can start without her...”_

Yune forced you out of your thoughts quickly, leaning her body up and meeting you in a fast and feisty kiss. Her tender lips were hypnotizing, but she completely enthralled you when her soft hand reached under the covers and coiled around your erect shaft.

You weren’t sure if she was aware of it or not, but she had chosen a prime time to bend you to her will. You had just woken up, after all, so the feeling of both creamy bodies up against yours had invigorated your morning wood.

When the kiss concluded, she eagerly licked her lips, her eyes not wavering from the confused yet captivated expression you were gifting her.

“Just the reaction I wanted to see,” she laughed. “Now then… it would be rude for me to delay things any longer, wouldn’t it?”

You were quickly learning that Yune liked to talk rhetorically, but you didn’t mind that; it wasn’t like you were going to say no to her advances anyway. 

Yune dived under the covers, her figure drifting lower and lower until abruptly stopping. You waited in anticipation for the inevitable lick… but it never came, at least not initially.

The goddess of chaos purposefully waited until she could sense both disappointment and frustration emitting from your being. Once she had bathed in its bounty, she dispersed both feelings and replaced them quickly, all thanks to her tongue curiously sliding over the top of your glans. 

You quietly peeled back some of the covers, noticing her hair was blocking the blowjob due to the position she had taken. Her feet were resting close to the pillow, and although you were disappointed at being unable to see her play with your cock, you were at least granted a seductive view of her ass. 

Your body reacted to the sight, instinctively forcing a hand down so it could smack one of her cheeks. Yune paused and turned around, giggling at you. “How cheeky of you.”

“You don’t seem displeased,” you dished back some banter.

“I’m not. In fact, free to play with it all you want” she suggested. “You might as well get used to how it looks and feel before you _pound_ it.”

You hoped she wasn’t noticing your breathing growing rougher. Although her voice was arguably rather monotone, hearing those words come from it was admittedly hot.

Satisfied with her response, the goddess resumed licking the tip of your cock, but she didn’t repeat those licks for long. As if rewarding you for your action, she took the tip of your dick into her mouth, guiding more inches in until she couldn’t anymore. It was hard to tell how much the girl had taken in, but from how things felt, you suspected it was at least half. 

Yune was certainly inexperienced, for she lacked rhythm, but it still felt wonderful. Knowing it was _her_ of all people doing such a thing for you made the experience even better. 

You leaned your head back on the pillow, enjoying the sensation, but there wasn’t much time to relax. You ended up leaning right, your eyes locking with the other goddess currently in your bed.

Sothis was staring at you, a dissatisfied look on her face. Her eyes glanced downwards, observing the sloppy blowjob Yune was giving you. 

“Wonderful,” she sighed. “This was not what I was hoping to wake up to.”

Cool air tickled your cock abruptly. Yune didn’t seem too fussed about retreating from your length; the sucking she had already given you had satisfied her, if her giddy face had anything to say about it.

“Good morning, Sothis,” she greeted her companion. “How nice of you to finally join us.”

“The plan did not include you starting without me,” Sothis had no time for Yune’s shenanigans.

“I could not resist,” she responded, planting a few smooches on the top of your glans, making sure to do so at an angle so her fellow goddess could see.

“If this is the game you want to play, then so be it,” Sothis sighed, taking a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open, a look of enthusiasm painting her expression. She removed the covers blocking her body, unsurprisingly revealing she was nude too. You observed her figure, noting it wasn’t too different to Yune’s. Her legs certainly looked quite thicker and longer though.

...and when she stood up, you discovered that wasn’t the only difference. 

Sothis was boasting quite the large rear. Perhaps noticing you were enchanted by it, she placed a leg over your body, granting you a wonderful view of both her ass and her pussy as she stood above you. 

Continuing her surprises, she lowered herself onto your face, leaning forward after she was content with her position. The goddess did not want to pleasure you unless you were pleasuring her. 

Frankly, you had no problem with that. Her pussy would serve as a great way to get rid of that lingering morning breath. You rested your hands on her ass cheeks, squeezing and playing with them while you tasted her pussy for the first time.

Although you could not see it, you could hear quite the conversation happening down below.

“Y-You’ve had your turn…” Sothis was trying to claim your cock for herself, the effects of your tongue sliding across her folds already affecting her speech. 

“The early bird catches the worm,” Yune answered, quickly gobbling up a lot of your cock. Sothis couldn’t steal it away from her if it was safely inside her mouth, after all.

Now eager to impress and prove her worth, Yune frantically sped up her bobbing, trying her best to increase the pleasure you were receiving. Admittedly, she was doing a pretty good job, but as soon as she tried to take more of your shaft into her mouth, she found her limit and gagged, her body promptly forcing your dick out of her tiny mouth. 

“Ah… so good… tastes… amazing….” she sounded so lewd. Her voice was distorted beyond belief and she would not stop giggling to herself. Her sudden change was strange... but undeniably hot. Who knew sucking dick could have such an effect on her?

You felt that familiar embrace envelop your dick, but the subtle difference in heat indicated it was a different pair of lips wrapping around your shaft this time.

“H-hey…” Yune whined. “I wasn’t done yet!”

Sothis let go of your shaft, but reinforced her claim over it by keeping both hands curled around your manhood. “Too bad. This wonderful cock is being taken under my wing now.”

You applauded her for keeping her cool even though you were vigorously eating her out. You increased the frequency of your sucks and licks, telling her how much you enjoyed her wet lips over your dick. 

Yune groaned, her noisy whimpers resembling that of a child who wasn’t getting their way. She knew she was at fault, however. She had forgotten that a physical form meant she had physical limits too. Contrastingly, Sothis was taking her time, letting herself get used to how a dick felt inside her mouth before she started exploring her own limits.

You weren’t going to admit it to Yune, but Sothis’s mouth felt so much better. Either she had skill, or she was learning what made you feel good at an alarming rate. The goddess constantly kept you soaked in her warm saliva, buckling her tongue around your shaft whenever she could, something that felt thrilling. Her blowjob was made even more impressive when you considered you were in the middle of eating her out too. Her subtle hums indicated she was enjoying it significantly, but was trying her best to not let it disturb her. Yune’s sloppiness certainly had its appeal too, but this was a girl who had done her homework. 

The goddess of chaos wasn’t going to sit this one, however. You heard her shuffle through the bed, positioning herself in front of your laid down body. How did you figure this out? There was simply no other way for her to reach your balls. The slabber she was giving them was like the cherry on top, the additional gratification complimenting the existing bliss wonderfully. 

As much as you didn’t want to retreat from Sothis’s snatch, you felt compelled to warn the girls that you were about to cum.

Sothis was not a soulless person, so she ejected your length and joined Yune in a double handjob, both girls both desiring the ultimate reward for their efforts-- your semen. She even slid off your body, just so you could watch the two sexy goddesses get stained in your cum.

You climaxed, your cum shooting upwards like a fountain, landing back down on the two girls craving the substance. It landed all over their face and hair, and both girls worked fast to lick up whatever they could.

Both discovered that letting you climax like this interfered with how much they could taste, but Sothis found a solution. She began sampling the semen on Yune’s face, licking it all up and sharing it in a messy kiss. Yune was somehow not surprised by her companion’s action, returning the favor when it was her turn to clean Sothis up. Just seeing these two girls share your cum while humming endlessly was intoxicating.

“He tastes good…” Yune laughed, licking her lips in delight.

“A little too salty for me…” Sothis was less keen, but she didn’t seem disgusted.

Yune tilted her head, placing a finger on her chin. “Does that mean more for me next time?”

“I never said I _didn’t_ like it.” Sothis counted.

“Mmm… it’s nice to know you’re such a good kisser, by the way,” she teased, enjoying the sudden blush that formed on the girl’s face. Sothis tilted her head away, directing her attention towards your dazed face. It was only just dawning on her what she had done. 

“...a-anyway, are you ready for some more?” she questioned you, noticing you were quite out of breath. “I am quite interested in feeling you inside me, and I am sure you feel the same.”

Her elegant choice of words was amusing, but it was charmful.

“Excuse me,” Yune interjected. “I don’t remember saying you could fuck him first.”

Yune did not care much for sounding classy. 

“And I do not remember giving you permission to start without me,” Sothis was ruthlessly fast with the response. The girl stood up, positioning herself above your cock, which was already ready for more. How could you not stay turned on? Two beautiful naked girls wanted you and you didn’t want to disappoint them. “Be a good girl and let the adults have fun, hmm?”

It was obvious Sothis was purposefully teasing her fellow goddess. Yune was struggling to decide how to react. it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to fight back. Eventually, she sighed. Sothis was right. She had to play fair… for now, at least.

Her pout was absolutely adorable. How ironic that a goddess who loved to dish out chaos couldn’t handle receiving it back. 

There was some worry that Yune would have a temper tantrum, but she managed to keep her cool. In fact, her pout faded and was soon replaced by a smirk, indicating the girl had thought of some diabolical plan to execute later.

It took some effort for your cock to breach Sothis’s insides. She was adamant about doing it all herself, resulting in a bit of frustration when things took too long. But her efforts paid off, your earlier licking and her blowjob helping with lubrication. The goddess hummed as you breached her walls, your length sliding into her at a notably brisk pace. Finally, she took all of your manhood, pausing so her body could adjust.

“Ah… so familiar… yet so new and divine…” she muttered her thoughts.

With the girl distracted, Yune leaned forward and took one of Sothis’s nipples directly into her mouth. The sudden ambush caught her by surprise and she tried to retaliate with some words, but the incredible pressure she was feeling was stopping her. It didn’t help that Yune wasn’t hesitant to suck hard.

“H-Hey…” she finally managed to say, her head leaning back in response to how utterly heavenly she was feeling. “D-don’t… do that… ah… I… can’t think....”

You had known Sothis to be a composed person. Sure, she could sometimes show some frustration, but she would never lose herself fully to an emotion. 

To think her voice could leak this much was incredible. She had resisted well when you were eating her out, but having a cock inside her while a girl thirstily sucked on her nipples was proving to be too much.

“Mmm... I think I’m addicted to your body, Sothis,” Yune giggled, finally letting go of the wetted buds on the girl’s chest. “I can’t wait to taste more of you...but for now, I will let you have your fun.”

Yune backed off, opting to observe the scene on the other side of the bed, not wanting to interfere any longer.

“Sorry…” Sothis apologized quietly. “This is… taking some getting used to…”

“Take your time,” you reassured her, not wanting her to feel any pressure. You appreciated her honesty in the matter, since you weren’t sure how to interpret her soft hums and rugged groans. 

Sothis wasn’t somebody with a lot of patience, however. While she did try to take her time, her stubbornness was leaking. She leaned forward and used your body for support, gently raising and lowering her body. From the way she reacted, it was hard to tell if this was her first time or if she had experience. Either way, you were still content with letting her get used to things at her own pace. 

Luckily for her impatience, she was adapting to the feeling fast. While her speed was tame, it already felt magnificent. There was something breathtaking about seeing her ride something clearly too big for her, with nothing but adrenaline and determination guiding her. Sothis was sweating madly, giving her skin a glossy look.

“...perhaps… a physical form… has its downsides…” she tried to find some humor in the situation.

As charismatic as her expressions were, they were little compared to Yune’s reactions, bizarrely enough. The girl was awed by how Sothis was reacting, her face suggesting she was finding immense satisfaction in the raw sexual energy exhaling from the two of you. 

Considering her status, it wasn’t surprising. You just hoped she wouldn’t grow greedy and try to claim her turn early. 

“...can you lean up?” Sothis requested. “I would like to hold you.”

You fulfilled her request, adoring how she was trying her best not to let her tone be bashful. Sothis gripped your shoulders, her breathing growing easier thanks to the additional support.

Her only remaining hurdle overcome, Sothis began to accelerate the speed of her riding. You held onto her hips as well, but found your hands drifting down towards those delicious cheeks of hers. As tempting as it was to squeeze them, you knew it would disrupt her concentration and make her scold you, so you chose to simply rest your hands on them. 

“Ah… I love this…” she confessed, choosing to hold onto the back of your neck. She leaned forward, perfecting her position.

Yune, no longer content with just watching, chose to take her needs into her own hands, quite literally. She was fingering herself crazily, emitting moans that put Sothis’s ones to shame. It amusingly had the side effect of uncovering the veil Fódlan’s goddess had placed over herself; there was no need to be shameful about her volume if Yune had no remorse about it.

Sothis subconsciously didn’t want you getting distracted by the other goddess either. She made sure your attention was on her by tilting her head towards yours, meeting you in a kiss that was soft and tender. Her attention was clearly focused on the sex, but she still desired to fully captivate you, and she was succeeding.

“Ah…” she broke the kiss prematurely, presenting you with a face that looked far warmer than before. “I can’t… hold back…”

Her moans grew crooked as she came, her body twisting her sounds while it reacted wildly to her climax. You could feel the effects from within too, for her walls coiled madly around your dick. Sothis was already tight before, but this was almost insane.

But it felt wonderful. You joined her with your own orgasm, hugging her firmly while you rested your head on the top of hers, the two of you enjoying the raw energy of your individual climaxes. You came directly into her womb, filling up a _goddess_ with your mortal seed. Both you and she were locked in place for a while, needing time to recover from your trances.

Yune was happy to give you both that time to recuperate, but she couldn’t resist the need to add some commentary. “That was _hot._ The moans… the shivering… the way you both grabbed each other so tightly... it was _beautiful._ I could _feel_ both of your emotions… and it has driven me crazy... _”_

You believed her words; the girl looked like she had just been ruthlessly pounded. Her body was soaked in sweat and her giddy smile refused to leave her face. She wasn’t afraid to show how drenched her pussy was either.

Although you were rejuvenating well, Sothis was a little too out of it. Still, she managed to lift herself off your body and fall onto the bed, letting her body drown in the cushiony surface. 

Unfortunately for her, the sight sparked something with her fellow goddess. Yune rushed forward, planting her head right between the girl’s legs. Why? She had noticed that semen was dripping out of Sothis, and she simply wasn’t going to stand idle and let a wonderful drink go to waste.

Sothis’s reaction was predictably divine. The girl responded erratically, the sudden sensation awakening her from her sleepy state. 

“H-Hey…! What… are you… ah… d-doing…?”

Yune licked her lips. “Tasting more of you, like I said I would.”

“Why, you little-” her voice was cut off by the goddess of chaos continuing her feast.

Considering two nude girls were in your room, you didn’t think it was going to be hard to well… get hard again. But seeing this sight was reawakening your manhood faster than you were expecting. Seeing Yune eat out Sothis while the girl lost herself was one of the hottest things you had ever seen. The goddess of chaos made sure to raise her lower body too, showing off her butt. You almost decided then and there to take her, for she certainly looked like she was offering an invitation, but you paused when she abruptly stopped eating Sothis out.

Yune sat up, resting on her knees while she twirled her tongue around her mouth. “Thank you for the meal, my friend.”

Sothis was frustrated, not just because of what Yune had done to her, but because she had stopped so suddenly. 

“Now then,” she turned her head to you, showing a face that was soaked in a variety of juices. “I think it is time for my turn, don’t you think?”

“How would you like it?” you asked. Part of you was still finding it surreal that you were actually asking a goddess how she wanted to be fucked. This wasn’t some ridiculous hallucination, was it? Everything felt a little too good to be true.

“On your lap, just like her,” she answered, already crawling over to your body so she could climb onto it. You sat on the edge of the bed, watching the being of chaos mount your lap.

You were quickly reminded that Yune was highly unpredictable. Instead of choosing to insert your cock into her pussy, she chose the alternative route, positioning herself in a way so your length was tickling a different hole. 

“...Yune, I don’t think… it will fit in there…” you commented. As tenacious as she was, you didn’t want to hurt her.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” she sounded confident. “ _It will.”_

She stayed true to her word. Your dick soon breached a hole not meant for your length, the ridiculous tightness made apparent immediately. As your head sunk in, she tightly grabbed your shoulders, pushing down so your shaft would sink even deeper inside her.

“W-Wonderful…” she shivered as she spoke. 

You weren’t sure whether to be terrified or legitimately impressed. You were half-way inside her backdoor already and she showed no signs of pain, just pure ecstasy. She continued to lower herself without slowing down until, finally, you were fully inside her.

Yune giggled when she noticed you look down, marveling at the sight of your cock inside her. You honestly had no idea how it managed to fit… but it was probably best not to think about it. Some divine intervention on her part likely had a role to play. 

Regardless, it felt incredible. Her rear squeezed you relentlessly, trying to force you out, but that felt heavenly. 

“I told you,” she looked so smug, even if her face was drooling in sweat. “A goddess shouldn’t be underestimated.”

Sothis had already shown you that, but Yune had certainly drilled it into your head. 

Satisfied with your varied reactions, Yune mimicked Sothis, holding around your neck as she began to ride. Unlike Sothis, however, this goddess didn’t need time to acquaint herself with the feeling. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” she wanted to know your true thoughts.

“Tremendously good,” you admitted. “But what about you? How are you _not_ in pain right now?”

Your question made the goddess grin, followed by a lighthearted chuckle. “You are adorable! I will be honest with you. I _am in pain_. But don’t you worry. I am someone… who _really_ enjoys that. Pain is not something I feel often… and frankly, I am addicted. The thrill… it is delicious.”

You knew goddesses weren’t normal, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

But you had signed up to this ever since you accepted their advances. You were going to handle their unique quirks. Yune’s revelation was good information to have for the future; it meant you could be as rough as you wanted to be with her. 

Forsaking any need to be tender with her, you jolted upwards, making her yelp. Yune heard your message loud and clear, your approval encouraging her to accelerate her bouncing. It was beyond surreal seeing so much of your cock exit her, only to be gobbled up once again. Yune’s face was unreadable, simply due to the vast abundance of emotions painting it. It was like she was feeling every emotion in existence, and you suspected it was making her thrive. After all, a goddess of chaos could only blossom if she and those around her were feeling… well, chaotic.

Sothis was exhausted, breathing immensely heavily, though she was starting to recover. She had absolutely taken notice of the sex happening close to her.

You, of course, were feeling amazing. Her tightness and roughness were something you could get addicted to.

Yune was in complete and utter disarray. There was no other way to describe her state.

“...Yune, you are _insane,_ ” Sothis was shocked at the sight before her. She had never thought of having sex like _that_ before, and here her companion was handling it effortlessly.

“Thank you… for the compliment…” she laughed as best as she could through a broken voice. 

“I would love to leave you two at it, but you’ve frustrated me, friend,” Sothis continued, using her godly powers to float off the bed. 

You suspected she was going to do something to interfere with Yune, but she surprised you by instead making you her target. She floated up, positioning her crotch in front of your face. She wrapped her legs around your neck, disrupting Yune’s hold, but the girl was too lost in bliss to really notice (or care). While you were fearful such an action could put too much strain on your neck, Sothis maintained her power of flight. She wanted you at your best if you were going to eat her out, after all.

Naturally, you had no objection to her request even if she hadn’t voiced it. Thanks to Yune’s small height, she wasn’t disturbed, since she only reached up to just below your neck anyway. Curiously though, she had paused her riding, perhaps to observe the ass likely right in front of her. If so, you honestly couldn’t blame her. 

...you soon learned your suspicions were on the right track. Not long after your tongue started to pleasure Sothis, the girl widened her eyes and screeched.

“H-Hey?! What do you think you’re doing?!” she snapped, turning her head back frantically. You were a little caught off guard by her shout, as you almost thought you were the one doing something wrong. 

But you weren’t the culprit. Yune was.

“Sorry… it was right there… so I couldn’t resist…” she mumbled.

From your perspective, that wasn’t even an answer. You had no idea what she had done.

“Do you not like it, Sothis?” she chuckled, finding the bewildered expression on the girl’s face to be highly amusing.

“...I… uh…” she started, biting her lip before suddenly turning her head away. She looked red in the face before, but there was some embarrassment in there this time. 

Yune took that as an invitation to continue whatever she was doing. You noticed Sothis react wonderfully to it, even more so when you continued to eat her out. Whatever Yune was doing was now her priority, so she was focusing more on that than riding you, but you didn’t mind; the feeling of being so deep inside her ass was immensely stimulating, even without the additional friction. 

Sothis was locked in what looked like an agonizing amount of pleasure. It was like she was being pleasured _too much._ Her body was trembling and you had a feeling she was struggling to keep herself floating too. 

“Yune…” she groaned, her voice expressing a bizarre mix of pleasure and frustration. “Do you mind… not eating… my…. ah… ahh…...”

Her speech distorted as she collapsed, her only support now being your shoulders. Their weight was made apparent quickly, but she thankfully wasn’t too heavy. 

In hindsight, you felt silly for not realizing what Yune’s game was. It was ridiculously characteristic of her to do such a thing.

The strange combination of both her pussy and ass being eaten simultaneously set Sothis off, bringing her to her second orgasm of the night. Yune was quick to join her, the immense chaotic energy surrounding every being in the room bringing forth her climax. Both girls sounding so distorted and unlike themselves was wonderful stimulation for you too, and the absurd grip her asshole had around your cock was proving to be too much.

You joined the horny girls, ejaculating into the deepest parts of Yune’s butt. She quivered at the feeling, enjoying how it complimented her in-progress climax. 

Sothis fell off your body, landing on the bed roughly. With your sight now free, you saw how giddy Yune looked as you creampied her butt. It was almost disappointing that you couldn’t cum inside her pussy too, but you knew it would happen in the future. It was certainly a ‘when’, not an ‘if’.

Soon enough, Yune decided to join her companion. It was astonishing watching her lift herself off her cock, mainly as it took a good few seconds for her to release herself. You really were _that d_ eep inside her, and she had taken it all without complaint.

Yune had forgotten that her body needed rest and she stumbled back onto the bed, resting close to her exhausted partner in crime. 

“Curse these feeble bodies…” Sothis groaned.

“...I like them…” Yune spoke back. “This feeling… this exhaustion… ah… it feels wonderful… it is proof that they have… been used… been pleasured...”

Sothis smiled. She should have expected such an answer from her. ”When you put it like that… I suppose it’s not so bad…”

“Hey… you have to leave now, right?” Yune pointed out, sounding saddened. “It is a shame your job is a busy one.”

You froze. 

You had forgotten your responsibilities. You weren’t sure what time it was, but people would notice if you were late. 

But you didn’t want to leave these two girls alone. You weren’t done with them yet. You had tasted tranquility and wanted to sample it again.

There WAS a solution. You could just tell the Order… that you were sick. You didn’t particularly like lying, but this time you had a justifiable reason for doing so.

It was frustrating having to get dressed and leave, especially when two adorable bodies were waiting to be snuggled up against. 

It wasn’t hard to fake an illness when you approached Alfonse and the group. A few croaky sounding coughs were noticed immediately. Despite claiming you would be fine, you kept up the act and soon enough they demanded you rest in bed for the day. Did you feel bad about deceiving them? Perhaps a little.

But two sexy goddesses were waiting for your return, so truthfully, you weren’t feeling any regret at all.

When you returned to your room, Sothis and Yune were sitting on the bed, still very nude, with both their legs both stretched. They were ready for more, and the slobber around their faces indicated they had kept each other busy. 

“Welcome back,” Yune spoke first.

“Shall we continue where we left off?” Sothis added.

You pinched yourself, just to double-check this wasn’t all a dream.

It wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
